Who Shall It Be?
by StayStrong-and-Long
Summary: Lucy has two choices, Natsu or Gray. They both love her. They both want her, but the thing is that one of them already has her. Will the other try to make her be his instead, or just give up along the way? OLD, HORRIBLE STORY FROM MY OTHER ACCOUNT.


**This fanfic/story is from my original account, but I deleted it from there and decided to post it up from here.**

**So if you say I stole or plagiarize, I will literally think of you as the most ignorant person ever. **

**P.S. These are one of my really old stories, so the grammar and punctuation is HORRIBLE. **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

My eyes move around staring at the dancing figures and moving lights. Music booms from the speakers covering everybody's voices. "Hey Lucy, you look really. . .nice." Natsu says as he comes into my view. He pushes through the crowd and walks in front of me. I smile, "Thank you very much Natsu, and is this really your cousin's birthday or a wild party?" I joke. He chuckles before replying, "Yeah it is a birthday party only.", as he says that, two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Hey Natsu." he says and kisses my cheek causing me to grin. "Oh, hey Gray. . .um I got to go. I forgot I have to help Wendy." Natsu says quickly before walking away.

"Aw poo, he left." I say turning to Gray. Our noses are both touching. Gray's hand are tightly wrap around me now. "He'd be back, but for now, would you like to dance?" he says to me. "You Are Not A Robot" by Hoodie Allen plays. I look into Gray's eyes then speak, "To this song? How, and remember I suck at dancing.", Gray laughs before letting me go. He starts doing the Charlie Brown and other weird dances. "Fine, then we can both suck together." he says. I giggle before joining him. We continue to do that, even though some people stare at us. "They must think we're maniacs!" I shout to Gray as the music seems to get louder. He shrugs and does the sprinkler. "What do you mean think? We are!" Gray shouts back. All of a sudden, I feel someone nudge my shoulder. I turn around to see the one and only Erza in her metallic dress.

She doesn't say anything but hugs me. "God Lucy, I haven't seen you in like forever." Erza says. I smile and hug her back, "That's what you get for accepting a job across the earth." I retort. "Oh shut up! And where's Gray?" she asks me. I turn around and point at him. "Ah, how could I not see him. The only person here doing a horrible attempt of the robot." Erza says. She soon turns her attention to him only since I talk to her almost everyday. I walk away leaving them there and walk to an empty table.

Someone sits beside me, and by the flash of pink hair on their head I can tell it's Natsu.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Natsu asks me. I finally move my thoughts to Natsu, "Because Gray and Erza are catching up." I explain to him. He nods and sits a little closer to me. But I don't care, we're best friends anyways. We just sit there, not saying a word but we don't need to. I got something on my mind and he got his.

**Natsu's POV**

I can't help but let my eyes glide on Lucy and stay there. Nothing is really more beautiful than how Lucy is at the moment. She doesn't notice I'm staring at her, and she doesn't need to. Not at all. Her blond hair is put into a low pony tail, she's not wearing make up besides lip gloss. She's wearing just a simple blue dress with flats. But yet, she still manages to look like a princess.

After a couple of minutes she moves her head to me. I look away quickly and look up at the ceiling. "What are you looking at." Lucy says to me. "At the ceiling of course, weirdo." I reply smirking. She playfully slaps my arm, "O' my gosh stop calling me that.", once again I find my eyes trailing back to her. "That's your nickname Lucy. You got two, Luce and weirdo." I tell her. I see Gray walk to Lucy though, ruining mine and Lucy's moment, wait what moment. He kisses her making my heart sink and sits beside her. Erza takes a seat beside me. "It's the old gang I see." a sweet voice says behind us all. We all turn our heads to see Mirajane standing there holding four mugs of beer, she sets each one down in front of us. Lucy says thank you and takes a sip. Gray and me of course take deep gulps. Erza however just moves the beer away from her. "I don't drink anymore." is all she says.

For some reason, our old "gang" isn't right anymore. Lucy and Gray are now. . .dating. Erza seems less, what's the word. . . bossy? Confident? Well anyways, she seems more nice.

We finish our mug and ask for another one. Well only me and Gray. Lucy walks away from Gray and sit next to Erza and starts chatting with her. Gray and I just drink the beer and don't really say anything until I start talking. "So, did Lucy and you find a house yet?" I mumble. Gray jugs down the rest of the beer and then answers. "Nope, actually. . .I found one and I'm going to show Lucy tomorrow." he whispers the last part into my ear.

"Oh, is it big or small?" I end up asking him. I only asked him this because Lucy isn't all big into the huge houses, she likes tiny comfy houses. "Small of course, we have a fireplace though." Gray says. From the look on his face, I can tell he's day dreaming. Probably of Lucy and him in their soon to be new house. I am to, but it's a nightmare. I imagine Lucy no longer being my friend because of the time she spends with Gray. I shake that out of my head and continue asking and talking to him.

**Normal POV**

The birthday party slowly ends. People leave one by one and everything gets quieter. Lucy is still talking to Erza, in fact she's practically engaged with the topic. "Alright I got to go home now. Bye." Natsu says getting up. "Okay, see you tomorrow Natsu!" Erza says as Natsu walks out of the building. Gray then begins to join Lucy and Erza's conversation. "Oh yeah I remember something now!" Erza exclaims out of nowhere making Lucy jump a little.

"And what's that?" Gray says to her. She smiles then smack Gray, "I forgot to give Natsu one to, y'know what, I'll see you tomorrow!" Erza says and rushes out of the building. Lucy looks at her watch, "Babe I think we need to go home now." Lucy says. It's eleven, very close to midnight so Gray and Lucy go also. In the car, all that is said is nothing. Gray and Lucy just hold hand in the car as Gray drives to his house.

* * *

**Remember, this story is from my other, more used account (ForeverKingdom) and I have deleted this story of if this account.**

**This MIGHT also never be continued.**

**~ ForeverKingdom**


End file.
